Exactly Right
by cassgrl087
Summary: Rily fans retaliation for "More Than A Single" Sorry it took me so long to get to! Short but Sweet. R&R!


**[Exactly Right]**

**For all you Rily fans feeling down after _More Than A Single_. This is for you!**

The setting was perfect. The lights were low, they were alone, and Lily's song was still playing in the background. It was the perfect melodious tune for a romantic night. That is, in a porn movie. Suddenly Lily felt dirty and betrayed. What should have been a kiss of gratitude turned into something so unexpected and complicated. However, she was sure that something would happen. She was almost convinced Travis _wanted_ it to happen. There was the touching, the non-stop complimenting. The stares; maybe Ray was right. But Lily thought that she and Travis' relationship was purely platonic. She stared back at him in bewilderment; hoping, praying, that this kiss was a result of out of control hormones and nothing more. She suppressed the feeling of want deep in her stomach and excused it for purely physical attraction. 

No one can deny the tension, of course. Lily played it off like it was never there, but it was. Being with Travis wasn't really like being with Robbie, her only _purely_ platonic guy friend. Travis was sexy, yes; there was no denying that. And up until this point, Lily had successfully kept those feelings in check. But the atmosphere – the moment of her lips being so close to his – she was caught up in the moment and tempted. Tempted by the perfect boyfriend, the perfect setting, and the perfect _everything_. 

But it wasn't perfect. Not perfect at all. Why not? Enter Ray Brennen: Lily's childhood friend and today's unrequited crush. So far, Lily's been good and hiding feelings like that for Ray. But they both knew it was there. As much as they refused those feelings, they didn't leave. 

So that's where we left Lily now. Staring in question at the un-moving Travis, who would probably just change the subject. Instead of staying to listen to his fortune cookie drabble, she grabbed her bag, without saying a word, and ran towards the door. Travis didn't try to stop her; he was too occupied with feelings of his own. 

Lily ran up the stairs out of the warehouse and stopped, out of breath, wondering what to do now. It was then when she saw a figure in the distance. He was walking fast away from her, but Lily could easily recognize who it was. Ray. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to him and then collapsed into his arms. 

"Lily? What's wrong with you?" Ray asked, shocked, though secretly pleased. 

"I kissed Travis." She said quickly, cutting to the chase. She could feel Ray's arms stiffen around her, like he didn't want to touch her anymore. She didn't blame him.      

"What? When? How? I _knew_ it!" He shouted, his eyebrows forming a V in his forehead. He stared back down at Lily, her eyes now filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away. This wasn't worth crying over. Ray's voice lowered. He sighed. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. She could hardly hear him now, even though they were inches apart. "I thought…I thought we had something…Lily, I-" Ray tried to articulate what he was feeling. Betrayed. Lost. 

"I know, Ray, I know." Lily told him as her hands reached to her head, holding it, trying to contain her pounding migraine. 

Then, either of them weren't really sure how it happened, but Lily's hands slowly dropped to her side as Ray inched towards her. It was almost slow motion as his lips touched hers, the pressure slowly increasing. Lily's breath caught in her throat; her pulse quickened. She got that faint feeling that shot from her head all the way to her toes. She could feel Ray's hand on her cheek, pulling her closer, pulling her into him. She obliged as her lips parted. This kiss was somehow different – some how more real and intense and full of feelings. Lily let her hands run through his hair as Ray's other arm tightened his grip on her waist. He had been waiting years to do this and now it felt unreal. Out of breath, Lily pulled her face away from his, only to stare into his eyes, her forehead touching his. When she stared into his eyes she didn't see confusion and bewilderment like in Travis'. She saw attraction and attention and…love. She sighed, finally knowing that she had figured something out. 

"Something wrong?" Ray asked her, his eyes in that adorable puppy stare. 

"No." Lily said, hardly containing her excitement. She grinned up at him. "Everything is exactly right." 

*****  
**  
*  
A/N: I finished Love Bites & A Travis Lily Story for anyone wishing to check out the finished versions! When the season ends, watch out for a new fic from me! Thank you!**


End file.
